thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Day
Carmen Day is a District 9 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Carmen Day Full Name: Carmen Madeline Day Age: 13 District: 9 (10, 11) Gender: Female Personality: Carmen is a bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl who hasn't got a care in the world. With her bubbly personality, she has nothing to stop her from accomplishing her goals . . . of which she has close to none. She daydreams way too much, finding herself lost in thought often and staring off into space. She's oblivious that many boys like her, since she has eyes for only one boy, the one she literally met in her dreams. The girl is often frowned upon by her teachers and parents since she rarely pays attention. She's a very outdoorsy girl, always playing with her forest animals and singing to them. Despite her sweet nature, she doesn't have any friends because she can't listen to them. Appearance: Carmen is rather pretty, with her wavy brown locks reaching her shoulders. When straightened, it reaches further down, but she normally just leaves it the way it is. Her eyes are always changing from a brownish-hazel to a greenish-hazel with some flecks of golden in them. She has a thin face which is the color of tan, a result of being outside all the time. She normally wears fancier clothes, coming from a rich family, and she never goes anywhere without her white pearl necklace. Weapons: Carmen isn't one for weapons, but she does know how to use her knowledge of animals to summon tracker jackers and tame mutts to fight for her. Like other tributes from farming districts, she knows how to use sickles. Strengths: Carmen's biggest strength is her ability of communicating to animals. She can practically make them do anything reasonable for their species. Carmen is also very fast, and can easily get away from someone. Carmen's also very intelligent with plant life. Lastly, she's a very fast climber. Weaknesses: Carmen always seems to be drowsy and delusional, and might prance through the middle of the fight to grab a flower, making her a target. She's also not a good swimmer, and will just flail around in the water. Lastly, she's not good at staying awake for long times, usually falling asleep after an hour or so. Fears: Carmen's fear is insomnia. Alliance: She would like to align herself with anybody who will protect her, or with the Anti-Careers. Token: Carmen will bring nothing in the arena. Backstory: Her father, an important government worker, was surveying a group of people his age, in their mid-twenties, when he saw a beautiful woman in the group. Upon surveying them, she gave him her phone number so he could call her with any questions. Her father, Jake, did call her, and became great friends with Miss Silver Blackwell. The two began dating, and soon became married. During Silver's pregnancy, she killed herself. She complained of hearing voices in her head, and even though they had been to doctors and therapists, they remained. Silver's condition was unknown. Silver couldn't take it anymore. Luckily, her unborn child was unharmed since Silver had just stabbed herself in the head. In her last moments of life, she muttered two words. "Carmen Madeline." Silver's body, on the way to the hospital at said time, was given a cesarean section to get Carmen out, but she would have been due in a few days anyway. Jake began dating again, since without a spouse there'd be no way to take care of his baby with his job. He met a woman by the same first name of his late wife, Silver Hawk. They later married and had another child, Arizona Day. Carmen always claimed to hear voices in her head, but if anything they were happy voices. Her mother didn't think much of it, but her father was somewhat scared. Carmen had never met her real mother, but Jake thought the voices were hereditary. As she grew older, she became more or less in a dreamlike trance with each day. She regularly zoned out and thought about nothing in particular. Therapists and doctors saw nothing wrong with her and everything wrong at the same time. She fell asleep one night, and had a terrible nightmare. Bright red eyes were chasing a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, and eventually, the woman killed herself because she couldn't run anymore. Carmen didn't know who the woman was, but at the same time, she did. Tired and confused, Carmen went to her mother's room. She didn't know her real mom was deceased. But something changed inside her. Carmen realized, this wasn't her mother. Her mother was dead. In rage, Carmen picked up a pencil, the first thing she saw, and plunged it into her "mother's" eye. Silver died instantly. Luckily, Arizona was at a friend's house and Jake was at a conference, so there were no witnesses. Carmen disposed of Carmen looked down at her hands in horror. "I didn't-" she said in disbelief. In the morning, she called the police, and she was never suspected as the culprit. In fact, everybody suspected Arizona, who was only seven. When she was twelve, she fell asleep and had a rather strange dream. She was in a forest, talking to animals. She was singing, when all of a sudden a boy came and finished the verse for her. She gasped. "Who are you?" "Micah," he said. "You?" "Carmen," she blushed. The two talked all through the dream, and when she woke up, Carmen was sure she was talking to the boy. She'd seen him before, just didn't know where. The look in his eyes was such a familiar gleam. "It's just a dream, Carmen," she told herself. "And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem," she looked up to the sky, hoping for an answer. For the next year she had those dreams. She always met with him, growing closer with each dream. Of course, sometimes they didn't fall asleep at the same time, but a lot of times they did, and when they did, they talked to each other. At the Reapings, the escort called out her name. ((If in same Hunger Games as Micah)) A boy immediately volunteered. Carmen widened her eyes as he stepped on stage. It was him! The boy literally from her dreams! Carmen resisted the urge to hug him right on the spot and tell him how much she missed him. ((If not in same Hunger Games)) The male was called, and Carmen sheepishly shook hands with him, but still smiled. At the Justice Building, she had a surprise guest. It was Micah. "Please come back, Carmen. If you do, I'll love you at once, the way I did once upon a dream," he said tears falling from his face. "I will, Micah. I will," she said. Category:Cupcake's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:13 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Escaped the Arena